gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
FRS-05500 Shigure
AFS-X2000 Quantum-class 'is the Custom Prototype General Multi-Purpose Assault Battleship for Prayitno Faction. The ship is commanded by Andy Prayitno. Technology & Combat Characteristics Since it was designed as a assault battleship, the Quantum-class was armed with four GN Cannons, four GN Cannon Turrets, thirty-two GN Missile Launchers, sixteen GN Multi-Barrel Vulcan Guns, ten GN Flak Cannon, four GN Torpedo Launcher, two GN Beam Railgun Launchers and GN Hyper Laser Beam Cannon. Quantum-class is a multi-purpose assault battleship, capable of operating in space, atmosphere, and sea. The ship has atmospheric re-entry capabilities and is capable of returning to space on its own. In addition, Quantum-class is also a submarine. The ship is capable of diving underwater for infiltration and stealth operations. It has a large MS container bay that directly loads the Gundams onto the two linear catapults to launch mobile units with shorter launching times. The MS container bay of the ship was designed to accommodate the Gundams and mobile support units. During underwater operations, the bottom of the bay can open for underwater launching or retrieval. The original pair of vernier modules (on the side and in between its steering fins) has been extended with a pair of ''Large GN Boosters. The newly added boosters extend from the mid-rear section and pass its thrusters, nearly three-quarters the length of Quantum's body. While subtle, the boosters provide additional power to propulsion and protection to Quantum. It provides an additional layer of shielding for its entire length and now the main thrusters have greater coverage against enemy fire. When the condensers on the Large GN Boosters run out of particles, they can be jettisoned and the verniers will be used as main propulsion. Ally units can also use the boosters as cover against enemy fire as well. Internally: Quantum's systems now supports GN Drive Tau and GN-X-Drive technology. While rebuilding the Quantum-class, CB engineers decided to adapt GN T Drives, GN-X-Drive andGN Condensers to supplement their pre-existing MS force. Equipment used to recharge T-Drives were installed on board the ship. While not shown, it's presumed the equipment is loaded into the MS hanger for recharge. It's also theorized that Ptolemy may have it's own GN T Drives and GN-X-Drives to power its propulsion to reduce the need to recharge with a Gundam, but that's not proven. The ship can use High GN particle dispersal for stealth and use GN Field for protection, and also has a holographic camouflage system to avoid detection. The ship can use Trans-Am System when its speed and power are needed. Armaments *'''4x GN Cannon *'4x GN Cannon Turret' *'32x GN Missile Launcher' **'GN Smokescreen Missiles' **'GN Particles Distruption Missiles' *'GN Hyper Laser Beam Cannon' *'16x GN Multi-Barrel Vulcan Gun' *'10x GN Flak Cannon' *'4x GN Torpedo Launcher' **'GN Smokescreen Torpedo' **'GN Particles Distruption Torpedo' *'2x GN Beam Railgun Launchers' System Features *'Trans-Am System' *'GN Field' *'GN Beam Shield Emitter Generator' *'Quantum Teleport System' *'Optical Camouflage' *'Hyper GN Particles Repair System' History Picture Gallery Category:Andy Prayitno (Category Page) Category:Vehicles and Support Craft